Pirates of the Caribbean - Angelica's Childhood
by AlikiCruz
Summary: This one shot is about how Angelica was abandoned on the Spanish convent and how she met Captain Jack Sparrow.


**Before I start my one shot story I just want to tell you that this is my first time I'm writing an English story so it's probably not the best story you have ever read. English is not my native language so it wasn't easy for me to write it. I hope you'll understand me.^^**

 **Disclaimer** **:** ** _I do not own anything associated to Pirates of the Caribbean._**

* * *

A child, still newborn, was taken by his father when its mom died in labour. It was a girl. She was crying until, exhausted, she fell asleep. Her father left her in the closest Spanish convent after her birth. He didn't want to have the burden of a child. He thought that his business was more important than his own daughter, so he abandoned her there. She would be safer there. He told the nuns to persuade her that her father was a good man and a great sailor, and not the most infamous and dangerous pirate of the seven seas, until she would be mature enough to understand. The nuns respected his wish and took the little child from his hug. He informed them that the girl's name was Angelica Teach and that he was Edward "Blackbeard" Teach.

Angelica, naughty enough, was growing up. She always got in trouble but she really believed in God. Every single night prayed to Him to forgive her for her bad behaviour. She felt bad she didn't do everything she was supposed to, but she couldn't help it. It was in her blood to be cunning and naughty but still she was very sensitive and had a very good heart. She helped the poor women who came to the convent to repent for their sins but she always sneaked out of her duties just to practice fencing. Although she practiced alone with a wood-made sword she had made, she imagined that she had an opponent. She wanted so bad to be like her father. That gave her confidence to continue practicing. She had a pure talent for it, but she never told the nuns about it. Her talent shouldn't be revealed, otherwise she would be punished! The rules in the convent were so strict that if they were disobeyed the punishment would be something that no one would like to experience.

Through the years the little girl became a young woman. She was nineteen and would finally be able to take her vows and become a complete nun. This is what she thought. However, everything would change. One night was brushing her hair sitting on the chair beside the only window her room had. She was staring at the small lights from the small city down the hill when screams interrupted her. Immediately, she stood up and opened the door to see what was happening. She saw a man, not much older than her, hiding from the angry nuns who yelled in Spanish! It was obvious that he had no idea of what they were saying. She stepped quietly back to her room but the floor cracked and the stranger started approaching her with big steps. He got in the small room and closed the door behind him with relief. She froze from fear. She was staring at him without knowing what to do. Suddenly, she came up with an idea! In the blink of an eye she took the wooden sword and turned it toward the man's throat. He raised his hands to show that he didn't want to harm her.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" Angelica asked him.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, of course!" he answered with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Angelica looked puzzled.

The man added, "Never heard of me before?"

"No, and I'm glad I didn't. From your look I can understand that you are a filthy pirate! This is a convent, not a brothel!"

"Clever and feisty at the same time? I'm impressed, darling." he said examining her from head to toe while an awkward silence filled the room.

She noticed that and understood what he was thinking.

"Go away! There's nothing for you here!" she ordered.

"And what will you do if I don't? You can't stop Jack Sparrow with this kind of sword!"

"What makes you think that?" she said and Jack immediately grabbed his sword from his belt.

They started sword fighting. Angelica was a really strong sword fighter but not good enough to win an experienced opponent. After a couple of minutes Jack could see the exhaustion into Angelica's eyes. With a quick move he easily disarmed her and without any hesitation he pinned her against the wall placing his arm in front of her neck to make her unable to escape from his embrace. He was staring at her while she was yelling "¡Suéltame bastardo!(Let me go, bastard!)" over and over again.

Her screams would get nuns' attention and something like that would end up badly. She gave him no choice but to put his lips against hers. Angelica was in shock and she didn't believe what Jack was doing to her. It was something she wished not to experience so as to be able to take her vows. Now, even with that little kiss she would never be able to be a nun. However, she couldn't resist giving in to his kiss. She would never admit how much she liked it. The way he kissed her soft full lips made her forget everything. There were only them in the little room. They didn't care about anything else.

He slowly put his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck. The kiss was full of passion and desire but yet slow and soft. Jack was really impressed by her. He could expect anything from a woman like her except for kissing him back.

After a few minutes she felt his hands moving under her nightgown but she stopped him: "Please, no!"

He stepped back and went to the open window. He was about to climb on it and leave but he felt a hand on his arm.

"Can you stay a little bit longer?" she asked.

He turned around smirking. "Sure."

They sat at the edge of the bed.

"What is like being a pirate?" she asked him.

"Well, it's the best thing! Being a pirate is freedom! You can do whatever you want! The smell of the sea is relaxing. If you have also a lot of rum to drink … Rum is the best drink. Have you ever tasted it?" he asked her.

She shook her head meaning no.

"You should try it, luv, it's amazing!"

She was listening to him without missing a word. Everything he was saying were so much interesting and she felt like knowing nothing about life outside convent.

They had been talking for hours until Jack saw how tired Angelica was. He laid her in bed and pulled up the covers to get her warm.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Yes, I will, luv!" he answered and left.

Every single night for the following two weeks Jack had been visiting Angelica at the convent. He had been teaching her how to use the sword properly. She was admittedly a fast learner. Then, a night, Jack stole her innocence. This made her being a nun even more impossible, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be a nun anymore. She wanted to be with Jack, especially after his gift.

He gave her a ring with a big dark coloured stone on it and spelled three words that no one have ever told her before. He said that he loved her. That made her fall even more in love with him. Although Jack was a person who didn't reveal his feelings, with her was different. He opened his heart and told her everything about his childhood and his first years of piracy. He spoke to her about his beloved ship, the black Pearl, the pirate code, his stories about treasures and some of the most fearful pirates. Jack was in love with Angelica, even though he didn't want to admit it. He felt that she was different from any other woman he had ever been with. He even let her braid his beard. Everything was perfect.

One night this perfectness changed. She was looking forward to seeing him but he never showed up. She had been waiting for hours but Jack never appeared. Tears of sadness were rolling down her face. Her heart was broken. Sadness soon turned into frustration and angriness. That night she left convent. She wanted to revenge him for filling her heart with so much pain. She wanted to see him suffer and beg for mercy.

How little did she know? Jack hadn't actually left her. He had to look for his Pearl immediately as this was stolen by his first mate Hector Barbossa.

* * *

 **A/N: That was my one shot about Angelica's childhood. I hope you all liked it like I liked writing.**

 **Please tell me your opinion about it. I'll be happy to see your review if is good or bad.^^**


End file.
